It is kind of an odd story
by Adrien.Zviaguine
Summary: Lucy is a surgeon in the Crocus hospital who live in a little town called Magnolia. When one night around midnight she meet with two fairy, what will happen? Will she be able to help them? This is how this odd story started between Natsu Wendy and Lucy. I don't own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.


Lucy was truly happy in this sweet midsummer night. She was sitting on her balcony, gazing at the stars and the crescent moon. It was almost midnight and yet, she drank a new cup of coffee. She loved to relax after the end of her workday. Being a doctor is something rough sometimes and her life in this little town was helping her enduring the hell that was Crocus in those day of tourism.

Her little candle was lighting only her face as little fireflies were wandering around, visibly enjoying the breeze and fresh air. She heard a door being open and shutting. She glanced at the source of the sound and was glad that the moon glowed so much. In the middle of the little road a man with wild hair that seemed pink was drawing up his easel. It looked kind of odd for her to see such a thing. Most people in this town were old and were definitely sleeping right now.

She watched the man as he sat on his little chair and was gazing at the blank canvas. Suddenly he started to move and draw franticly line and line of what was probably paint. She was amazed by such fluidity yet such violence. It was truly something to watch this unknown man doing his creation work. She stood up and started to go to him. Descending the stair inside and then outside of the house, she walked to him the most quietly possible.

When she reached him, she realised that his hair were truly pink, a dark shade of pink like sakura flower in Japan. Even if she had never gown to the country she had seen one tree in town once. She watched over his shoulder and gasped at the view. The painting was moving on its own! It was quite a strange view to see the element of the picture to live on their own. The stars were glowing and their rays were navigating over the deep blue that was the sky.

At the foreground, the black silhouette of a woman watching the stars on her balcony made her heart beat up. It was her. Even if no one could see a resemblance with the blonde woman, she knew in all that was holy that it was her. She was feeling truly amazed and thought that she should probably have been surprised or even scared by what was happening. But she wasn't this king of person. She loved adventure and mysteries.

"Do you like it?" the man asked.

He had a voice like no one else. Deep but yet sweet. Singing but still a little rough. She started to feel really strange. She watched his back as he slowly turned to her. He had deep onyx eyes but she could see in it a pure jade green. Truly this man was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. She could have swear that everything was going like one the story she would read.

"Yeah. I love it." she finally answered.

"Nice Luigi!" he said cheerfully

She blink two or three time giving him an odd look as he was frowning.

"My name is Lucy!" she exclaimed

Now, it was him who gave an odd look to her. He scratch his wild hair and made an apologetic face. It was like he didn't understand what she was saying. Beside, why had he called her Luigi? When she thought about it, it was pretty close to her real name in fact.

"Sorry, normally I know the name of people when I see them." he sounded genuinely hurt as he laughed nervously at his mistake.

"And how do you do that?" she asked "By magic maybe?" she said ironically.

"Yeah exactly." he replied with wide eyes.

"How okay then." she said.

A heavy silence came between them. She could hear the wind coming from the house at her right and soon, she realised that a little girl with blue navy hair was at her side looking amazed. She blinked at the child trying to remember since when she had been here. She gave Lucy a goofy grin and she couldn't help but smile sweetly to her.

"So you are Lucy and you are a surgeon at the Crocus Hospital?"

Again, the woman blinked at her not knowing how she knew this. Sure it was a fact well known in town that she was named Lucy and that she was a doctor, but never anyone had asked her more in detail and she didn't remembered explaining it either.?

"Natsu didn't tell you? We can know everything about people we see thanks to our magic!"

"What do you mean magic?" Lucy replied.

"Well you see Lucy, we are..."

"Oh my god you are vampire?!" she said almost screaming

Natsu laughed loudly almost choking and yet barely trying to repress it. Wendy smiled, her eyes closed, trying really hard not to laugh like the pink haired man did. She sighed heavily but when she opened her eyes seeing the puzzled gaze Lucy had on her face she let out a little giggle.

"No we are fairy. We use magic and are able to use a lot of power. To create or to destroy. I, for instance, am a wind fairy. Natsu is a fire fairy." Wendy said.

Lucy was truly knocked off by the information. Magic and fairy actually existed? And now that she thought of it, Wendy had an accent really particular as Natsu did. She crossed her amber gaze with Natsu's onyx one. And at this very moment, she knew. They truly were magical being. It explained everything and especially why the man was so handsome. She breathed loudly almost shaking.

"Why do you tell me all of this?" she then asked.

The smile on Natsu's face fall and Wendy took a saddened expression. Lucy didn't understood what was going to be said but she wasn't sure she would like to hear it. The little girl took both the hand of the woman and grasped them for dear life. She was putting such strength in this that for a moment, she thought her hand were going to be broken. How could such a little lady like her could have the such rough force.

"Our grandfather is sick. Grandpa has done a heart attack but even our best healer can't help his sickness and he has done a second one!" little Wendy was sobbing as Natsu put a hand on her head.

"So you want me to help you cure them right? I can do it!" Lucy said kindly.

"It isn't that simple Lucy." Wendy said crying.

"Why?" she asked

"We, fairy, have law you see. One of them is that we can't bring a human inside of our house or interact with them. Plus, we can't ask help, it is considered a crime against our kind. And to conclude… If healing magic can't help someone, it is prohibited to try to save him." Natsu said calmly.

Lucy felt a cold breeze on her skin and she wondered if it was because of Wendy. She said she was a wind fairy so maybe her sadness manifested in it.

"I am a doctor. And I will never let someone die even if it is against the law of his kind. Human, Animal or… Fairy, I will not let anyone die! Not if I can oppose it!"

Wendy blinked between two sob. She lifted her eyes to the burning gaze of Lucy and felt a warm feeling enter her chest. She had such a kind heart. The same as most of them and she was glad that some human were like that. On the other hand, Natsu was truly mesmerized by this woman. Most of the time, he would avoid human because of their tendencies to destroy what they created. But she was one of the kind he would love to spend time with.

"Well, we will go now. And you should go to sleep if you want to be ready when your friend Cana will come tomorrow at six am because her last boyfriend broke with her."

Lucy blinked and she was sitting on her chair at her balcony, watching the street that was now empty and wondering if all had been a dream. But when she entered her room and seen the beautiful painting that the pink haired man had done she knew that her life was going to change a lot in a near future. And then she remembered the warning about Cana and prepared quickly to bed. As she was lying in bed, she thought about all of this. Fairy… Magic...

In a little room, in front of a burning fire, Natsu and Wendy were silently staring at each other, trying to impose themselves over the other.

"Natsu. You were acting strange. Why?"

The man didn't answer as the fire grew higher in intensity. The little girl was sending him dagger.

"Is this about Lucy?"

The fire exploded, climbing over the chimney.

"What happened? You don't like her?"

The fire was still strong and exploding while the gaze of Natsu fall on the armrest of his armchair. Silently, calmly, the fire lowered in intensity to became a little ember.

"I was wrong about her name. And I couldn't read correctly her heart."

Wendy's eyes widened in shock. She was trembling as her eyes were searching the joke inside of Natsu's ones. The hard and anxious soul behind it told her she hadn't misheard or misunderstood what he said and what he implied by it.

"Oh brother! In what did you get yourself in?"


End file.
